Coping With Change
by Nomen-the-namliest
Summary: Lilo is all grown up how will her alien family cope. Takes place between Lilo and Stitch and Yuna and Stitch.


Disclaimer Disney owns Lilo and Stitch not me

Lilo had finally grown up no longer was she a little girl or even a big girl she was an adult and going off to college. She was looking at a variety of skills which would look completely random if you didn't know her future plans. Her future plans would look insane if you did not know her growing up. Before she was ten she was named earths official ambassador. When she got that title she had no real idea what it meant. Now it meant something. She needed to actually know what was going on here on earth. She would also be expected to know what was going on in other parts of the galaxy luck-ally she had the galactic net and Jumba and Pleakly to help with that. For example Pleakly explained how the mosquito's became endangered. They're an important part of the ecosystem, but nobody wants to put up with them. She'd need to know where earth science was to set trading rules, and be able to set basic rules for what aliens could and couldn't do here on earth keeping in mind the ecosystem and political structures. This is all incredibly complicated, probably why protected wildlife preserve, non intelligent inhabitants that panic on a dime seemed like a good plan. Jumba and Pleakly couldn't teach her everything she was going to college to learn a ton of seemingly unrelated things in hopes of knowing what she's doing when she graduates and probably works for the government. Jumba, Pleakly, and Nani all were proud of Lilo and knew she was going to be something special.

Stitch had decided to find a job that would take him away for a while. Angel had decided to go on a tour soon after Lilo left, and he was not sure if Angel wanted him to come with her or not. Either way he had to find a life outside of being Lilo's pet.

The truth was Jumba was not coping well with Lilo moving out. It probably did not help that Stitch decided to go on a mission at the same time. Pleakly would look up earth activates and try to get Jumba to participate in them but at best Jumba would be halfhearted about them. Eventually Jumba just locked himself in his lab. Pleakly would leave him food. The food was usually gone by the next meal time.

Pleakly eventually decided enough was enough. He got some Sleepyhead and Kix and was going to make Jumba come out of his lab. By force if he had to. Surprisingly Jumba let him in. It took about ten seconds to find out why. Jumba had created another little monster. Soon Pleakly realized it looked human. "What did you make?"Pleakly screamed. Jumba replied "I cloned little girl of course I made a few minor adjustments. She will reach childhood more quickly and once she's there the aging process will slow down so she will not be growing of up too fast. She will be programmed to act much like the original personality wise and the brain chemistry was adjusted to accommodate the extended lifespan." Pleakly wasn't sure whether this was better or worse than another of Jumba's monsters. Creepier definitely creepier but at least it was safe. First of all Jumba needed help, help Pleakly was not qualified to give him. Secondly, the clone needed a parent, a sane one who would not see her as a replacement. He would talk to Nani about the experiment and explain that the girls fate is ultimately Lilo's. It was Lilo's job to name the experiments and find a place for them. Also some species reproduce by cloning themselves. Either way its ultimately Lilo's decision (assuming she maintains her clones human dignity). Pleakly would focus on finding Jumba a good psychologist.

Nani told Lilo about her clone. Ultimately she decided to raise her as her own child. The good news is she wouldn't have to deal with too much raising a baby, the bad news was she would her little girl would stay a little girl for a long time. She could never quite figure out how to tell Stitch about this. She did not know how to explain Jumba cloned her or how Stitch would react. She also did not want to lie to about her origins. She was afraid both that Stitch would reject her child and that Stitch would think Jumba had the right idea.

~~ Any reviews or suggestions about the title/summery would be appreciated.


End file.
